Heroes within
by nighttime writer
Summary: Watching his brother sleep innocently Chris recalls a memory that reminds him why he came back in the first place. One shot...pretty cute. If you believe in heroes then read this story (FINISHED)


**A/N: No I don't own charmed or Drew fuller...or Wyatt or anything Charmafied. Lolz it's a new word. Please review and please keep in mind it's way past sanity time and I'm writing from emotions and thoughts running through my mind. I tried my best to potray Chris and maybe a reason why he loved Wyatt so much to go bak to the past. Please review no flames but hey i can't stop one persons opinion. So yeah on with the story.**

* * *

"Do you hate him?" Aunt Pheobe asked as I sat in Wyatt's room watching comtemptly in the dark.   
  
It was past twelve and the house already settled down for a nice peaceful quiet evening as the inhabitants peacefully slumbered. Not me however, I was watching Wyatt remembering. I was so deep into my thoughts I hadn't sensed Aunt Pheobe waking up and walking up to the room. I never noticed the worried look on her face. All I saw was the innocence in Wyatt as he laid asleep, a thumb protectively placed in his mouth and a blanket safely over him. All I saw was the hope of the world sleeping. I saw no evil nor sensed it. Most of all I saw the brother I had once thought of as my hero.   
  
"Hate him?" I asked almost screaming surprised.  
  
Hate the person who I looked up to up to this very day? Hate the person I loved more than life itself? Hate the baby who was the only person left in my family. I loved him. I could never hate Wyatt. I could never hate the baby who slept in the crib. I couldn't even hate the murderer who killed thousands and exposed magic. I couldn't hate the person who I knew I would eventually die saving. Not when he was the reason I'm alive.   
  
"I don't hate him," I said looking into the crib.  
  
Wyatt woke up starting to whimper. I smiled seizing the oppurtunity to hold him in my arms. My instincts took over and I gently patted his back waiting for a burp to bring silent back to the manor. Aunt Pheobe watched from the door opening it a little wider to let some light into the dark room. Outside the wind blew letting the tree branches sway gently. He burpped and then stopped crying yawning and getting comfty in my arms. I sat down and rocked in the rocking chair whispering promises of nothing into his ear soothing him to sleep.  
  
"You're really great with him you know that?" Aunt Pheobe whispered a smile playing on her lips.   
  
"He was really great with me," I said proudly.  
  
He gurggled before going back to sleep. And I smiled wiping it away like he did my tears all those years back, and all those years to come. He knew me better than anyone. He was the one who taught me never to give up on family. He taught me never to give up on anyone you love. And I won't ever give up on him.   
  
"I remember this one time a demon came when I was home alone," I said recollecting the memory. Aunt Pheobe listened by the door intently the same smile still playing on her lips. "I remember fighting as hard as I could. I remember being so scared. I was only four when it happened. Aunt Paige promised me she'd only be gone a minute because she had to pick up her husband from work. And I remember crying because he wasn't going away. And then he hit me. And I screamed for help. Orbs appeared and I thought dad was here to orb me out or Aunt Paige returned or something. It was Wyatt. He heard my screams. He felt my pain. He vanquished the demon squeezing his heart until it burst. He healed me and both we both sat there. He held me in his arms. And I remember how I've never felt any place safer than I felt then. Not in my mom's arms, not anyone's. Only his," I said looking down at Wyatt as he held my pinky in his hand.   
  
"Talk about role reversal," Aunt Pheobe said her smile getting even wider.   
  
She walked out of the room leaving me alone with my brother. He was so innocent so pure...so good. Holding him I felt like I was holding a part of myself. Holding on to the small part of my brother that I still adored. The boy inside the man. The good inside the evil. The angel inside the devil. My brother was still in that evil tyrant, this little boy was living proof of it. And I don't know someday somehow I'm going to be able to look into my brother's deep blue eyes once again and see the hero within.   
  
mini flashback of the day the demon attacked  
  
"Chris you're safe!" Wyatt said hugging me to the point I almost couldn't breath.  
  
"Wyatt, you're choking me!" I whined secretly thankful his brother had come. "I was so scared! I thought no one was going to come to save me! Wyatt you're my hero from now on," I said smiling at the older Halliwell adoringly.  
  
"You're just saying that. Besides I had to come...you're my brother," Wyatt said lightening up the mood.  
  
"You're my brother...but you didn't have to come," I said still in Wyatt's arms.  
  
"I had to because I love you. I'm always going to come Chris. I'm always going to be here to protect you. I promise you that. I cross my heart infinity times. I'm always going to be your big brother...and I'm always going to protect you. I'll always save you."  
  
end of flashback  
  
"_And I'll always save you_" I said laying my brother down in the crib.

* * *

**A/N: See what a little brotherly love could get you? In the past...lol. Keep in mind it's 2:41 am...and I'm about to pass out but I really wanted to get this down on paper and I just kept typin you know... But yeah it's a one shot thing so please review me...  
  
-Liz**


End file.
